cuentos de hadas
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Los cuentos de hadas no existen, al menos no para ellas que tuvieron que dejar de soñar con su príncipe azul y el “vivieron felices por siempre” para cumplir con una misión. Espero les guste.
1. cuento de hadas

**Esto es lo que sale de horas sin hacer nada en el trabajo y después de haber leído un artículo sobre las primeras kunoichis y sobre lo que hacían en una revista**

**Se me ocurrio, primero porque sigo creyendo que a las chicas no les dan la suficiente importancia que merecen y creo que esto es parte importante de su trabajo**

**Naruto no me pertenece si así fuera, creo que hubiera hecho de la heroína una mujer y así no se llamaría Naruto y por lo tanto nos hubiéramos perdido de esta historia así que por primera vez estoy feliz de que no sea mio**

**Sin mas palabreria, espero que les guste**

**

* * *

**

**CUENTO DE HADAS**

Los cuentos de hadas no existen, al menos no para ellas.

No para ellas que son parte de un mundo en el cual si no dejas de lado los sentimientos no sobrevives, no para ellas que tuvieron que dejar de soñar con su príncipe azul y el "vivieron felices por siempre" para cumplir con una misión.

Los shinobis no deben demostrar lo que sienten, pero para ellas esto pasa a un nivel más alto en el que por su condición de mujeres tienen ya no que controlar sus sentimientos, si no suprimirlos por completo, olvidar que son mujeres para poder llevar acabo misiones en las que la fuerza no es adecuada y necesitan valerse de otros métodos.

Además de prepararse en los campos necesarios para un shinobi, como kunoichis, aprenden a usar los encantos propios de una mujer, se vuelven expertas en la seducción como medio para salir victoriosas, aprenden a dejar de lado su dignidad para completar la misión ya que aprenden que un hombre excitado es distraído y más fácil de vencer y esto lo ocupan a su favor utilizando ropas entalladas y escotadas aunque no siempre se sientan cómodas con esto pero es parte de la vida que escogieron.

Ellas son expertas aparentando que están bien y que nada pasa, aún después de que un completo desconocido las acaricio de forma libidinosa, después de que su primer beso fue robado por un asesino, son expertas para fingir que están bien después de que tuvieron que actuar como prostitutas para acercarse a su objetivo, son expertas para sonreír después de que tuvieron que dejar su virginidad en manos de alguien que solo busco su propia satisfacción, que las lastimo y que después tuvieron que matar, todo esto solo para cumplir con la misión, todo con tal de ser reconocidas en un mundo de hombres y en el cual los sentimientos son cosas sin importancia.

Esto lo sabían desde el momento en que eligieron ser kunoichis pero no por eso deja de ser doloroso, no por eso deja de provocar que quieran desaparecer esos instantes de su mente, no por eso dejan de llorar por la niña que eran y que desapareció en el mismo instante en que se pusieron esa banda que las identifica como solo objetos para servir a la aldea.

La primera vez que tienen que actuar así piensan que todo seguirá igual que antes pero ya de regreso, en las penumbras de su casa los recuerdos las asaltan sin piedad y tratan inútilmente de quitar con agua y jabón la sensación de manos recorriendo su cuerpo, de alientos alcohólicos en su cuello, de palabras falsas, de caricias sin sentimiento alguno, intentan vanamente quitar la suciedad que sienten, de tratar que la humillación se valla con el agua pero esta nunca no desparece y cuando se dan cuenta de eso se derrumban y lloran amargamente por lo pasado, lloran por que a pesar de que saben que era parte de su misión simplemente duele, duele el haber dejado sus sueños así, duele haber dejado lo que eran, pero esto siempre lo hacen a solas, en la obscuridad de su cuarto para que nadie las vea, para que nadie se entere porque no es propio demostrar los sentimientos, no es correcto demostrar que una situación afecta mas de lo normal.

Desgraciadamente, con el paso del tiempo y de las misiones, se vuelve más fácil, simplemente deja de importarles lo que tengan que hacer o el tiempo que lo tengan que hacer con tal de cumplir con la misión, con tal de agregar una victoria mas a su lista y así demostrar al mundo que son fuertes y nada les afecta, que pueden con cualquier cosa que les encomienden.

Se vuelven insensibles y frías para poder sobrellevar el día a día y no dejar que nada las afecte ya que a pesar de todo viven en un mundo donde a los hombres se les da prioridad porque para estos es más fácil olvidar que tienen sentimientos, en donde por el solo hecho de ser mujeres son tachadas solamente de una cara bonita o una molestia, en el que las reconocen por ser la compañera de quipo de este o de otro shinobi o por haber sido alumnas de tal jounin, en el que pasan a segundo termino.

Su vida esta llena de secretos y apariencias, porque hay cosas que no pueden decir y hay otras que no quieren decir, por lo que viven en una mentira que ellas mismas construyeron y que esta tan bien diseñada para que otros la crean que ellas mismas terminan por creer que esa es la realidad, que esa es en verdad su vida.

No pueden negar que en algún momento, cuando no pueden dormir o regresan de alguna misión particularmente difícil, cuando pasan por su antiguo campo de entrenamiento o simplemente cuando se ven al espejo piensan que les gustaría volver a ser aquella niña que creía que le mundo era de color de rosa pero después vuelven a su realidad y continúan como siempre.

Ellas son princesas de una historia que no tiene un "y vivieron felices para siempre", son princesas esperando a un príncipe azul que no vendrá pero al fin y al cabo son princesas aunque no de un cuento de hadas porque estos no existen.

* * *

**Pues primeramente espero que lo hayan terminado de leer ya que esta un poco, no se, extraño**

**Mi idea era la de plantear como era que se sentían y como vivían las kunoichis cuando hacían este tipo trabajos ya que según lo que leí era básicamente entrenadas para seducir y abarcaba la enseñanza de las relaciones sexuales e incluso llegaban al matrimonio, todo con tal de cumplir con la misión**

**Van a hacer**** un capitulo sobre Ino, Sakura, Hinta y TenTen referente al tema**

**Espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo dejen sus comentarios y si no les gusto también para saber por que y como mejorar**

**BYE**


	2. blanca nieves

**El segundo capitulo de esta extraña historia**

**Los capitulos no son consecutivos, son historias separadas**

**Naruto no me pertenece, ni los cuentos a los cuales hago referencian si lo fueran, para empezar seria muy vieja... y rica pero como ninguna de las dos cosas pasan pues que se les va a hacer**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

**INO – BLANCA NIEVES**

No es como si le hubieran dejado escoger, siempre supo que su vida sería la de un shinobi, desde que comprendió que su familia tenía una técnica secreta acepto que no tenía otro camino así que se resigno.

Lo que no sabía es que terminaría así, siempre se vio con los interrogadores como su padre, un grupo de clase alta, siempre quiso ser la mejor, ser la que siempre regresa victoriosa, si bien esta en un grupo de clase alta no es en el que hubiera querido, siempre termina sus misiones satisfactoriamente pero irónicamente esto no le causa la felicidad que creyó que le causaría el saber que es de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea.

Nadie de su familia sabe que ella realiza ese tipo de misiones, es mejor así, no quiere que su padre se de cuenta de que su princesa, porque aún ahora la sigue llamando así, dejo de serlo desde hace mucho, no quiere que su madre deje de soñar con que encontrara al amor de su vida aunque para las mujeres como ella, las que hacen ese tipo de misiones, el amor no llega.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que tuvo que dejar de lado su dignidad, solo basta con cerrar los ojos para verse nuevamente con aquel vestido rojo manzana en aquel obscuro bar con mesas mal adornadas con flores de plástico, con varios hombres recorriendo su cuerpo con deseo, aún recuerda la colonia barata de aquel shinobi que quedo impregnada en su cuerpo días, sus manos ásperas recorriendo sus piernas y llegando hasta su intimidad, su larga y mal cuidada barba rozando sus pechos, sus ojos negros, su aliento; aún puede sentir las miradas de los que ahí estaban, regodeándose cuando el le quito el vestido dejando sus pechos al desnudo y los manoseo sin cuidado alguno, cuando la obligo a que se hincara frente a él y se metiera su miembro en la boca y lo chupara, aún puede ver la mirada de sorpresa que él tuvo cuando sintió el veneno recorrer su cuerpo en el instante después que ella había salido de su mente una vez que tuvo la información que necesitaba y como le dijo, con esa voz que aún oye en pesadillas, que había valido la pena con tal de haber tenido a una belleza como ella dándole placer.

En el camino de regreso ninguno de sus dos acompañantes habló ni se acercó, de alguna manera sabían que no quería a nadie diciendo que había sido por el bien de la aldea y una vez en la seguridad de su apartamento inútilmente trato de despertar de ese mal sueño, de volver a ser la misma pero no pudo, por lo que después de aceptar la nueva realidad salió al mundo con una gran sonrisa demostrando así que nada de lo pasado le había afectado y nada lo haría, salió con esa máscara de altanería que hasta el día de hoy lleva actuando como siempre lo había hecho solo que con la diferencia que ahora a nadie ve a los ojos porque sus azules orbes son los únicos que demuestran que ese día dejo de creer en cuentos de hadas.

Ahora ya no importa, ya se dio cuenta de que ese es su camino shinobi, solo tiene que utilizar su cuerpo como un arma más, solo como medio para completar la misión, ya no se siente mal por eso, ya comprendió que así es como sirve a la aldea, así es como es útil o al menos este pensamiento es lo que le ayuda a despertar cada día ya que mientras los demás crean que esta bien ella lo estará.

Ella es una buscadora de información, ocupa la técnica de su familia cuando su objetivo esta entretenido con su cuerpo, cuando esta tan excitado que los secretos son fáciles de encontrar sin ningún problema, ese es su trabajo, excitar tanto aun hombre para que baje la guardia por completo.

Quizás si sigue siendo una princesa como su padre dice, pero lo que no sabe es que esa princesa esta dormida, lo que no sabe es que esa princesa comió una manzana envenenada desde el mismo instante en que recibió el pergamino que la clasifica como kunoichi de clase alta que la sumió en un sueño del cual no puede despertar.

Ya aceptó que el príncipe no llegara en un blanco corcel a besarla y despertarla porque nadie quiere una princesa que otros han tenido, nadie quiere a una princesa que vende su cuerpo, no importa que sea por mantener la seguridad de la aldea y sea admirada por eso, al final del día se reduce a eso, solo que con otro nombre por lo que siempre se quedara así, sumida en ese sueño que se convierte en pesadilla con cada nueva misión pero que eso es lo que eligió y ya no hay tiempo de arrepentimientos.

Siempre le gustó ese cuento en el que la princesa, envidiada por la madrastra, es embrujada con una manzana y cae dormida, siempre se imagino con que el príncipe llegaría y con un beso la despertaría para después vivir felices por siempre pero quizás si es Blanca Nieves, solo que el embrujo de la manzana no se va ni con un beso, siempre será una princesa dormida.

* * *

**Y sigo con las cosas raras, que se la a hacer, me gustan, asi soy**

**Espero les haya gustado y entendido, si no tratare de aclarar sus dudas pero estoy igual que ustedes**

**Dejen comentario, haganme feliz, Bye**


	3. rapunzel

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero les este gustando lo que sale de mi retorcida mente**

**Este habla sobre la maestra de armas, que a mi manera de ver, es la que menos reconocimiento tiene y mira, que soportara Lee, Gay y Neji debe ser un gran trabajo**

**Sin mas espero les guste**

* * *

**TEN TEN – RAPUNZEL**

Es extraño como las cosas nunca resultan como se planean, de niña siempre esperas que el amor de tu vida llegué, te jure amor eterno y sean felices para siempre pero esto nunca pasa, también esperas que la vida sea como en un cuento de hadas donde el príncipe ve a la princesa y hace todo lo posible por rescatarla de esa torre donde esta cautiva pero eso tampoco pasa.

Agradece que su familia ya no este ya que no sabe si hubiera podido mirar a su madre después de las cosas que ha hecho, agradece que su padre no este para ver como su princesa se quedo en esa torre que la mantiene prisionera si posibilidad alguna de que el príncipe suba a rescatarla.

Esa misión solo consistía en escoltar a la hija de un feudal nada del otro mundo, nada que ellos no pudieran hacer, después de todo eran el equipo Guy, el mejor, pero durante el camino fueron emboscados con la intención de secuestrar a la chica, eran demasiados para que ellos pudieran controlarlo así que en una decisión rápida, tomo a la chica y la escondió entre el equipaje tomando su lugar así que cuando llegaron hasta ella se dejo capturar para que así dieran como exitosa la misión y se alejaran dejando así a salvo a la chica, aún no esta segura de cuanto tiempo duro cautiva, el reporte marca dos días pero siente que fueron más.

Sus dos compañeros llegaron a rescatarla, pelearon con sus carceleros y cuando se encontraron ninguno dijo nada, solo basto una mirada para darse a entender y comprender lo pasado, así eran ellos, no necesitaban de palabras para comunicarse, Lee la cargó cuidadosamente para sacarla de la celda en la cual estaba recluida mientras Neji se encargó de buscar una salida segura, por un instante creyó que los valientes caballeros habían llegado para rescatar a al princesa y liberarla de su trágico destino y que ahora ya todo estaría bien pero que alejada de la realidad estaba, nada volvería a ser lo que era, no volverían a ser los mismos.

No después de que el líder de aquella pandilla la había drogado y violado, porque eso fue lo que paso, ese hombre se llevó su virginidad creyendo que era otra persona, todavía siente la mirada libidinosa cuando le quito la ropa, aún siente las cuerdas en manos y pies que la ataron a la cama, todavía oye esa risa burlona cuando derramo lagrimas por el dolor de sentirse invadida con fuerza, aún escucha como en el momento que terminó le dijo que ahora ya no era la princesa de papá y que nadie la iba a querer después de lo que el le había hecho.

Ya en la aldea y una vez que trataron sus heridas estuvo encerrada 2 semanas sin querer ver a nadie, no quería ver la lastima de todos al saber lo que le había pasado, no quería a sus compañeros siendo cuidadosos con ella, no quería a Lee jurándole protegerla de todo ni a Neji hablando del destino y que él se encargaría de vengarla.

Trató por todos los medios de desaparecer esa sensación que la invadía pero esta jamás se fue, pensó incluso en acabar con su vida para así dejar de recordar lo pasado, también pasó por su mente simplemente desaparecer sin dejar rastro para ver si así también desparecía la humillación pero después llegó ella, esa mujer con máscara negra con solo los labios pintados de rojo, le extendió un pergamino en el cual explicaba su presencia y lo que quería de ella, decía que debido a lo pasado se había convertido en el miembro perfecto de su escuadrón y que solo aceptando lo que había pasado podría regresar a su vida y fungir como una de ellas, le estaba ofreciendo la forma de servir a la aldea sin ser señalada por lo pasado, de ser una kunoichi de elite como siempre quiso y sobre todo la oportunidad de tomar lo que le había pasado y hacerse más fuerte

Ella sigue siendo una guerrera, una peleadora solo que con vestido de noche y tacones, su trabajo es el de una cazadora, ella se encarga de buscar shinobis de alto rango de distintas aldeas pero que ahora son renegados, una vez que los localiza se acerca para seducirlos y una vez que han caído en su trampa acabar con sus vidas, así es ella, así es como sirve a la aldea, esta consciente de que ella fue quien eligió quedarse en esa torre para siempre porque su príncipe azul no quiere a una princesa que deja subir a otros a su torre, su príncipe no quiere una princesa manchada, de hecho su príncipe ya ni siquiera voltea a verla por que el no puede querer una princesa así.

Ya aceptó su vida y esta conformé con eso, ya no se recrimina nada ni se culpa por lo pasado, podría decirse que esta en paz con la vida que le toco o al menos eso es lo que tiene que aparentar ya que así es más fácil sobrellevarlo ya que no podría vivir con la lástima de los demás.

Ella es como Rapunzel, cautiva en su propia torre sin poder salir ya que quien la mantiene prisionera no es alguna bruja, es aquella decisión tomada por cumplir con su deber, ella no suelta su cabello porque sabe que nadie subirá por ella ya que esta consciente de que siempre será una princesaencerrada.

* * *

**Ya se, un poco fuerte pero fue lo que salio, no era mi intencion que pasara algo asi pero cuando lo termine pues quedo eso, y pues me gusto, aunque yo fui quien lo escirbio asi que no cuenta**

**Dejen sus comentario, porfa, minimo para decirme que estoy loca y que mejorlo quite**

**Bye**


	4. cenicienta

**Tercer capitulo**

**Ya se que esto esta cada vez mas raro y hasta cierto punto cruel, pero que les digo, me gustan este tipo de cosas, no lo puedo remediar**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

**HINATA - CENICIENTA**

Era una princesa en toda la extensión de la palabra, heredera de un clan poderoso, de los mas antiguos que existían, con una educación envidiable no solo en el arte shinobi si no en todos los aspectos, en verdad era una princesa, pero era una que obligaron a dejar de serlo.

El líder del clan, al que llamaba padre, nunca fue capaz de dar alguna palabra de cariño, no era propio demostrar los sentimientos, solo se dedicaba a entrenarla para que cumpliera sus expectativas por lo que en el momento en que falló simplemente la puso a cargo de alguien mas para centrarse en la siguiente, la había despreciado por no ser lo suficientemente buena a sus ojos, por una parte había estado aliviada porque ya no estaba todo el clan pendiente de ella pero por otra admitió que haría todo lo posible por ser lo que su padre quería.

Una noche escucho al líder del clan y al consejo hablar sobre su futuro y fue de gran sorpresa cuando una mujer de máscara negra se presentó ante ellos y les dijo que ella había sido seleccionada, extrañamente en ese momento fue como si esa mujer fuera el hada madrina, la que con unas palabras transformaba a una simple niña en una kunoichi reconocida, le estaba ofreciendo una forma de demostrar que podía ser fuerte, que no era débil pero que equivocada estaba, esa no era el hada madrina porque no era un cuento de hadas.

Ese mismo día se enteró de la clase de misiones cumplían esas kunoichis, trató de negarse pero el clan le dijo que solo así podría ser admitida nuevamente en el clan, que solo aceptando sería vista nuevamente como digna por lo que obligada o movida por las palabras del clan aceptó.

Cuando esa mujer explicó la primera misión a llevar a cabo ya era muy tarde para volver atrás, para decir que no aceptaba, quería simplemente decir que prefería ser la misma chica de antes pero la falsa hada madrina había dejado en claro que una vez que firmas el contrato no había nada más que hacer y como en cuento el hada la transformó en la perfecta princesa a la que ningún hombre se resiste.

Ella se encarga de seducir hombres importantes para robar documentos, no hay ninguno que se resista a esa mezcla de ingenuidad y maldad, ella utiliza a la perfección a timidez que siempre la caracterizo para acercarse a su objetivo, para envolverlo hasta que esta a punto de explotar de deseo por ella que se olvida de todo lo demás.

La primera vez que tuvo que realizar ese trabajo el mundo en el que había vivido despareció por completo, aún recuerda como sin utilizar su visión pura se dio cuenta de lo corrompido que era el mundo en el que ahora se desenvolvía, no era lo mismo que antes como cuando se la pasaba jugando a ser shinobis, por que era eso, un juego a comparación de lo que estaba viendo.

Todavía puede recordad la mirada lasciva que le lanzaron los hombres que estaban al rededor de su objetivo, todavía puede sentir como sin ningún problema la acariciaron sin siquiera saber si a ella le molestaba o no, la forma en que le gritaron cuando la hicieron bailar sin nada mas que su cabello cubriendo su cuerpo, como en esa ocasión ni siquiera tuvo que fingir el sonrojo ni la ingenuidad.

Una vez cumplido su objetivo, en la obscuridad de su casa el hechizo se rompió y lloró por lo que había hecho, se sintió culpable por no haberse negado en primera instancia, se sintió sucia y humillada, se sintió una vergüenza pero como en los cuentos de hadas pasa después de un momento amargo de algún modo obtuvo el reconocimiento que quería.

El clan, satisfecho por que ella fuera parte de ese escuadrón sin importarles lo demás le devolvieron su estatus y fue vuelta a tratar como princesa, como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso fue vista nuevamente como la próxima líder del clan, fue como si después de que la malvada madrastra después de tratarla mal y el hada madrina la hubiera llevado al baile, el príncipe hubiera recobrado su zapatilla perdida y todo hubiera vuelto a ser lo que debería, así sonaba bonito, el perfecto cuanto de hadas, el problema era que la madrastra había sido su propia familia, el hada era mas bien la bruja que te ofrece una bonita ilusión haciendo que todo se vea lindo solo en apariencia, solo mientras dura el hechizo para después mostrar la cruda realidad y la zapatilla solo era un pergamino que la clasificaba como ninja de elite

Si era una princesa, el problema era que ahora no quería serlo, no al costo de dejar sus sueños de lado para complacer a un clan que solo quiere logros y ahora comprende que hubiera preferido seguir siendo invisible a jugar que por breves momentos es la mujer perfecta, la que todos quieren ver, el problema es cuando el hechizo se rompe vuelve a ser la misma niña solo que aún tiene que aparentar que es la perfecta princesa.

* * *

**¿Que tal? siempre he creido que Hinata haria cualquier cosa por estar bien ante el clan, y creo que esto lo representa, creo**

**No se, creo que esto ya es un poco mas raro que de costumbre pero asi salio, que les digo**

**Espero dejen sus comentarios, me haran feliz**


	5. la bella durmiente

**POR FIN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO Y NO ES OTRO QUE EL DE SAKURA**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LO QUE A MI RETORCIDA MENTE Y EXTRAÑO SENTIDO DEL HUMOR SE LES OCURRIO**

**SIN MAS LOS DEJO PARA QUE LEAN**

* * *

**ESTA LIGERAMENTE MODIFICADO POR UNA PEQUEÑA INCONGRUENCIA PERO LA HISTORIA SIGUE SIENDO LA MISMA**

* * *

**SAKURA – LA BELLA DURMIENTE**

Por su mente nunca pensó que ella, una simple chica sin ningún talento en especial, terminaría en aquel escuadrón, todavía perece que todo lo que paso es solo un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertara para verse de nuevo en el equipo 7 sin ningún remordimiento de los que ahora la persiguen.

Hay cosas para las que nunca se esta preparado, como lo que paso en el valle de la muerte, la partida de aquel amor de infancia o la de su mejor amigo, y hay otras que por mas que te sientas listo simplemente escapan de las manos.

Cuando sus dos compañeros se fueron dejándola sola y atrás de nuevo supo que ahora era su turno de avanzar por lo que se dedico a realizar cuanta misión podía y de cualquier clase, quería aprender de todo hasta que llegó esa que le cambió la vida por completo.

Aún recuerda la renuencia de Tsunade de asignarle esa misión y las cosas que le dijo Shizune sobre lo que pasaría si algo salía mal pero aún así no hicieron que desistiera así que la noche indicada solo fue escoltada por dos ANBU, quería creer que era por su seguridad pero era para asegurarse que cumpliera con lo pedido, no importó, sabía a lo que iba, ya sabía a que se enfrentaría por que sabía que si realizaba la misión lo que siempre habría querido se cumpliría, su cuento de hadas estaba a punto de empezar.

Se presentó ante un comerciante de la aldea de la lluvia, su misión consistía en hacer que la escogiera de entre las mujeres que le serían presentadas para ser llevadas como parte de la diversión para una reunión que se llevaría con el líder una peligrosa organización pero nada salio como había planeado, en lugar de ser escogida por el comerciante para ser llevada en calidad de diversión fue tomada como parte de lo que se ofrecería al líder, fue en ese momento en el que el cuento que creyó que estaba viviendo se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Sigue sin olvidar como fue presentada ante el que sería su dueño, ya que así se lo dijeron, solo con una bata transparente frente a 10 hombres que la examinaron por todos lados, recuerda a la perfección la sonrisa que se dibujo en aquel rostro cuando le dijeron que seguía siendo virgen y que estaba a su total disposición, por un momento pensó en simplemente escapar pero recordó que ella había sido quien había pedido la misión por lo que simplemente cerró los ojos y espero mientras ideaba algún nuevo plan.

Como si la suerte, aunque no sabe si fue mala o buena, estuviera de su lado, el líder la tomó gustoso diciendo que ese color de pelo lo había vuelto loco y estaba ansioso por comprobar si era real pero que sería después de que la reunión fuera llevada a cabo así que simplemente la mando al cuarto que ocupaba, ahí encontró los pergaminos los cuales contenían los shinobis a su disposición, las aldeas aliadas y quienes dentro de Konoha lo iban a ayudar, feliz por el descubrimiento estuvo a punto de irse junto con la información pero el líder llegó y le dijo que era tiempo de jugar y sin previo avisó la golpeo brutalmente, trató de ocupar su fuerza pero recordó la misión y la prioridad era que no se dieran cuenta de que era una shinobi, además de que podía sentir el chakra de varios shinobis fuera del cuarto, posiblemente imaginando lo que pasaba dentro y sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso pondría en peligro la misión, asi que solo trató de cubrirse inútilmente de los golpes que le propinaba, creyendo que sería todo soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando estos pararon pero cuando el hombre la aventó a la cama se dio cuenta de que lo realmente malo estaba a punto de comenzar y sin piedad alguna este abusó de ella una y otra vez durante toda la noche y parte del día siguiente, su pesadilla era peor de lo que había pensado.

Una vez que este se hubo colmado de su cuerpo y viendo que ya ni resistencia ponía simplemente se paró y entro al baño no sin antes decirle que no la quería ver ahí, así que sin tiempo de curarse las heridas o siquiera vestirse simplemente sello los pergaminos encontrados y dio la señal a los ANBU, que sabía que estaban fuera y que habían visto todo, de que la misión estaba terminada y que estaba lista para irse, esperando la confirmacion, que pronto llego, de que era seguro salir.

Sin siquiera mencionar nada salió por la ventana y simplemente tomó la capa que le extendió uno de los enmascarados y se internaron en el bosque, ninguno hablo mientras ella se curaba las heridas, ninguno menciono nada de lo pasado.

No derramó lágrima alguna, ni siquiera dejo que vieran alguna mueca de inseguridad o tristeza demostrando así que ella ya no era la niña que necesitaba que la protegieran y solo lloraba esperando que así las cosas que solucionaran, que ya no era la misma kunoichi sin talento alguno que solo se la pasaba tras de su compañero de equipo rogando por alguna muestra de cariño, ahora era una shinobi dispuesta a todo por su aldea.

Ya en la obscuridad de la noche terminó de aceptar que el que creía que era su príncipe era mas parecido al hada mala que la había hechizado, que el dragón que impedía que fuera rescatada no era otro si no orgullo y que ese beso que la despertaría de aquel sueño nunca llegaría por que ella toco la rueca por propia voluntad, segada por el deseo de dejar de ser una molestia, sumiéndose en lo que creía era un sueño pero resulto una cruel pesadilla.

En las penumbras aquella princesa acepto que nada volvería a ser como antes pero no por eso dejaría que la afectara ya que comprendió que para las mujeres como ella no hay finales felices.

**

* * *

**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO A PESAR DE LO CRUELES QUE CREO LLEGARON A SER**

**PARA LOS QUE SIGUEN EL DE**_** "QUIERO SER"**_**LES JURO QUE YA VOY A ACTUALIZAR PERO ES QUE YA ME DI CUENTA DE QUE LAS HISTORIAS LARGAS NOMAS NO SE ME DAN, POR LO QUE CREO QUE ME CENTRARE EN LOS ONE-SHOTS PERO VOY A TERMINAR EL FIC, NO ME GUSTAN LAS COSAS INCONCLUSAS, ESPERO YO YA TENER EL NUEVO CAPITULO PARA EL PROX FIN**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**BYE**


	6. la bella y la bestia

BUENO, EN SI ESTE NO ESTABA PLANEADO, COMO YA COMENTE, PERO POR UNOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS QUE DEJARON Y TAMBIEN POR QUE NO SE ME HACE JUSTO NO INCLUIRLA, DECIDI HACERLE SU CAPITULO TAMBIEN A TEMARI

ESPERO LES GUSTE, DE VERDAD

* * *

BELLA - TEMARI

Nadie podía decir que ella era débil, nunca lo fue, desde el momento en que fue entrenada como kunoichi dio lo mejor de si para nunca estar por debajo de nadie ni depender de nadie, ella era independiente y segura de si misma, pero también era solo una niña a la que obligaron a dejar de jugar con muñecas para manejar un arma, a la que cruelmente le hicieron saber que el mundo no es de color rosa.

Siempre supo que era lo que le deparaba el destino, siendo hija del Kasekage fue educada para poner su aldea por sobre todo, incluso sobre ella misma o su familia, lección que su padre le enseño perfectamente cuando sello en uno de sus hijos un demonio y dejo que su madre muriera, todo por una falsa idea de grandeza, así eran las cosas y no había vuelta atrás, no tuvo opción de elegir, era la princesa del reino, de su aldea, y tenía obligaciones que cumplir, quisiera o no.

Estaba atrapada en ese mar de arena por que no podía escapar por más que quisiera, no podía dejar de lado sus responsabilidades, era extraño, se sentía encerrada en ese vasto panorama, por que así era el desierto, combinaba un paisaje inmenso, sin fin, con la idea de confinamiento porque no había forma de salir de él.

En Suna todas las kunoichis estás expuestas a utilizar su cuerpo si la misión así lo requiere, sin previos preparativos o siquiera saber que lo iban a tener que hacer, todas saben esto cuando salen pero no por eso están preparadas para hacerlo, no por eso es más fácil.

El tiempo ayuda a dejar de pensar en ciertas cosas, pero no en todas como quisiéramos, ella lo sabe bien por que ya no recuerda el rostro de ese shinobi que tuvo la osadía de robarle su primer beso en plena batalla, pero si el aliento de este invadiendo su boca, ya no recuerda la primera vez que tuvo que utilizar su cuerpo para distraer al enemigo pero sabe que con solo un movimiento adecuado de cadera o un roce sobre sus pechos el oponente queda momentáneamente con las defensas bajas y ese es el momento de atacar.

Otra cosa que no recuerda, ni siquiera hace cuanto tiempo fue o quienes eran sus acompañantes es la misión en la cual decidido que la mejor manera de acercarse a su objetivo era como una prostituta pero aún tiene presente la mirada que le lanzo el hombre cuando la vio enfundada en un corto vestido negro, el cuarto mal iluminado al cual la llevó, sus ásperas manos subiendo por sus piernas y llegando a su intimidad, la boca del hombre devorando sin cuidado sus pechos, el dolor que tuvo que disfrazar con una mueca de placer cuando fue penetrada sin miramientos, esas son cosas que no puede olvidar, son recuerdos que le llegan cuando no puede dormir, imágenes que le muestran que fue el monstruo encantado y no el príncipe que esperaba quien se llevo su virginidad.

Sabe, gracias al reporte de misión que no recuerda haber escrito, que lo hizo para darle tiempo a su equipo de buscar los pergaminos que necesitaban y que esa era la única forma de mantenerlo entretenido, sabe que el hombre era un shinobi renegado de la aldea de la hierba, sabe que si no lo hubiera hecho la misión no hubiera salido con éxito pero no por eso es menos dolorosa la situación.

Otra cosa que tiene presente es que regresando de esa misión y una vez que hubo entregado el reporte se encerró en el cuarto que ocupaba su madre y simplemente durmió como si no lo hubiera hecho en días, semanas, ese cuarto era su refugio porque estaba igual que cuando su madre lo habitaba, con sus peinetas y prendedores en el tocador, con un ropero enorme lleno de bellos vestidos y su ropa ninja, con varios cuadros de bellos atardeceres, con esa ventana que pareciera daba a otro mundo y no al desierto interminable, y con una caja de música, que le contaba, al compás de las notas, que no todo era siempre así, que en algún momento el hechizo se rompería y su príncipe dejaría esa falsa apariencia de monstruo para vivir por siempre felices.

Ella no acostumbra ponerse a llorar por lo pasado, ni siquiera en esa ocasión lo hizo, porque simplemente no va con ella, hay veces que llega a pensar que ya no tiene sentimientos, que ya nada de lo que pueda pasar es un problema, muchas veces se ha visto en el reflejo del espejo como los demás la ven, como una mujer fría, calculadora, a la cual no le importa nada, a la que lo único que le interesa es cumplir con la misión impuesta y poner otro punto a su lista de aciertos y eso le gusta, porque así nadie se fija en las pequeñas ojeras que surcan sus ojos la fecha en que falleció su madre, nadie ve la angustia cuando ve a un grupo de shinobis salir a cumplir su misión, nadie ve la tristeza en su rostro cuando entrega bandas a nuevas kunoichis, por que no es propio de ella demostrar los sentimientos.

Su máscara es perfecta, no tiene ninguna grieta que delate su verdadera identidad, no hay indicio alguno de la niña que en algún momento creyó que era la princesa de un castillo encantado, no hay nada de la niña que creía que su príncipe esperaba por ella para que rompiera el hechizo del hada por que esas cosas no existen, solo son falsas ilusiones que se rompen muy pronto.

Si bien es una princesa, lo es de un reino en el cual solo es vista como objeto, lo es de un reino el cual no deja lugar para lo sentimientos por que estos son innecesarios pero esta bien con eso, por que para eso fue criada y entrenada desde temprana edad y no hay nada de lo que se arrepienta por que sabe que ha servido bien a su aldea, por que sabe que esta segura, por que sabe que ella es la mejor kunoichi de la arena y como tal, lo cuentos de hadas y los finales felices no existen para ella.

* * *

NO CREO QUE HAGA ALGUN EPILOGO O ALGUN FINAL FELIZ PARA LAS CHICAS, NO SE, DE NUEVA CUENTA, COMO ESTA IDEA SALIO ASI DE REPENTE Y ESCRIBI LOS CAPITULOS LA MISMA SEMANA SE ME HACE UN POCO COMPLICADO SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.

ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO, BYE


End file.
